pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guild of Deals/Archive 18
image:Do It Live.PNG -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:40, 27 July 2008 (EDT) 2nd Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 12:41, 27 July 2008 (EDT) 2nd [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 16:41{GMT}27-07-MMVIII 2nd Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 12:41, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :wtf? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 16:44{GMT}27-07-MMVIII WE'LL DO IT LIVE FUCK IT Frosty No U! 12:45, 27 July 2008 (EDT) teach me how to archive, seeings as how you have over 9000 lol Dark Chaos 13:57, 27 July 2008 (EDT) This Build HERE! i changed the build as the previous one sucked, re-vote Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 14:49, 27 July 2008 (EDT) LO fucking L TA Frosty, 71.229, some random Monk, and I go TA'ing. We beat the shit out of a team where 1 guy left and 2/3 were griefers who ran around and did nothing. Next one was a shitway with no Monk and god awful bars. We finally get killed by a bunch of Zealot's shitters who just spammed Zealot's on one guy. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:22, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :was a strange TA session. Looking at people get Knock Locked by MS/DB sin without a KD skill is funny. Frosty No U! 12:24, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :I enjoyed the trappers and the Orison monk. We need to do more early morning American dist TA. --71.229 22:04, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Oh really? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 12:56, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :Really. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:57, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::no. They aren't actually thumper's y'know. You did get that yes? They don't do a thumpers job? yes? they just give the casters an ass raping. And Do it VERY well. So no. not really Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 12:58, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::"Sword THUMPER" and "Axe THUMPER" threw me off a little bit. If they aren't thumpers, than they're just bad bars. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:59, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Oh. and why is that? Pressure. Check. Dw. Check. Daze every so often. Check. Disabling/Bleeding. Check. Oh right, so what did i miss? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 13:01, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Do it worse than Hammers: check. Knocking down yourself in some medicore combo: check. Inferiority: check. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:02, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::It can only be inferior if it does the same job... oh right.. it doesn't. This pressures more than hammers. Higher attack rate = moar dmg? The medicore combo is unconditional, unlike oh yes... the hammer. So this makes it trash? NO Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 13:05, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::What the fuck are you talking about? Hammer Bash is conditional? If it's not supposed to cause knockdowns, pressure, and Daze, than what does it do? It doesn't have nearly as much pressure as Hammers (RaO + Hammer Bash = lots of KD). Stop whining TBH. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:08, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Tis hardly whining. ur being an idiot. And yes. hammer bash is conditional.... Adrenaline? Blocking? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 13:11, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Hammer Bash is as conditional as Eviscerate then. You could easily say that Eviscerate's DW is "conditional" because you have to fucking hit with it. Don't NPA me with "you're an idiot" when you're bringing up pure bullshit reasons and making a purely bullshit build. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:13, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Luke, don't be terrible. GoD's right on this one. Besides, you stated yourself it fulfills the same job. "Oh. and why is that? Pressure. Check. Dw. Check. Daze every so often. Check. Disabling/Bleeding. Check. Oh right, so what did i miss?" if you missed it. And thus, inferiority prevails. --Srs Beans 13:13, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::So this includes a trash vote? no. I could say the same for RS and WS builds vetted Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 13:15, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::No. Your RaO builds are trash. End of story. If I can't get that through your skull, maybe the other 4 people who odds are are going to trash it for reasoning along the same lines as mine. I'll say this as polite as I can, and by polite as I can I mean as polite as I can when I'm pissed: Stop. Being. Bad. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:17, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::U are bad... have you seen some of things you've voted? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 13:19, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Yeah, and have you noticed how most of them haven't been removed? Stop trolling my Talk page and do something other than shit me about my truthful ratings on your bad builds. I'm thinking what Grinch said was completely right. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:20, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Wtf's grinch? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 13:20, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::This guy. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:22, 28 July 2008 (EDT) sig If you would change my b-light image I'd appreciate it. What's wrong with it though? [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 13:41, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :You need to make an image called "Image:Snow Bunny Sig" or "Image:Snow Bunny Blessed Light" --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:52, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::I uploaded it as this -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:53, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::O.o-- 14:26, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Smexy :P -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:28, 28 July 2008 (EDT) TA, the second coming No gimmick this time. Frosty and I are RaO Axes, Thunda is MR Smiter, Panic is WoH. We got some wins (atleast over ten) but we still kinda sucked... Just for the optimism. Again, shitter teams again make me lol. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:24, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :Panic and I pwnt you and Frosty in gank wars tbh. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 17:32, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::I brought shitty Assassin TBH. And I suck at Gank Wars. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:33, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::Gimmicks are best Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 17:34, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::We kept gimmick failing though. We got like maybe a 3-4 win streak but got rolled by Zealot's shitters. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:35, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Their gimmick was braver. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 17:35, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::TBH, we did decent. Might try with Thumper and RaO Axe (get on that, team!) -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:36, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::MY BOW KILL WAS AWESOME Frosty No U! 17:39, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I know, I lol'd. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:39, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::European TA for easy points. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 17:44, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::You beat my crappy RA team :P ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 17:44, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::If you want a strong and brave man for TA stuff, drop me a line, I'll consider coming. -- Armond Warblade 18:04, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Armond? ACTIVE? IN GW??? BLASPHEMY! Anyway, TA is fun. We'll probably either run stupid MoI abuse or RaO Axe shitters. Can you ban that vandal IP while you're at it? It's on AN. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:05, 28 July 2008 (EDT) We would have won A LOT more if GoD would lrn2rez and if he could manage to dchop Diversion with an AxeRaO. Stinky Jersey jew. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:12, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :I did Res when possible, and my res was out that game. Anyway, I suck at interrupting :P. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:13, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::tbh, don't do that. 'cause RA people do that and it annoys me. Pwnzer was the first kill and he was on the ground for almost 20s before either of you stopped to try and res. And by that time Frosty was dead. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:15, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::I'll be better next time. And I'm sick of running Wild Blow, lemme run D-Lunge next time TBH. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:16, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::.... Did you swap out dlunge for wild blow?? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:18, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Frosty told me to :P. He took Lunge. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:19, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ups. One of your adrenal interrupts next time tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:21, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I'll run Lunge or D-Strike next time. Blowing is annoying (that's what she said). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:22, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Oh yeah, this is a great one. We're facing a team of I think a 2 Spear Rangers, a Blindbot, and a Monk. Our strategy is to go for 2 biggest chars, which for us that game is the Blindbot and the Monk. I start pounding on the Blindbot and notice I'm not getting blind. I just though that our Smiter was doing a great job spamming Draw on me, but actually he NEVER blinded me... mostly because he didn't have an Ebon spear. Epic. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:51, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :EDA without an ebon weapon is where it's at. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 21:01, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::Lol, we laughed and went "OMG IT'S THE NEW META" afterwards. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 21:02, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::The best one was the trapper team who set up all those traps on the raising stones in burning just where you spawn. And you sent in the pets to set off all the traps then raped them. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 21:59, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Now lemme tell that trapper one, 'cause it's just so funny. So we enter that lava field, and we're already happy because lava + MR Monks = tons of energy. So our strategy is to just rush, not play a game of who goes first. We cross one of the bridges to get to the other side and there's no one there. We're like "WTF? Where is everyone?" So we look up and see them all camped in their base. They have a Ranger shitter laying traps and they're all just sitting there. One guy goes "What are you waiting for?" So I go up there and shoot the trapper with my bow to interrupt him. All the sudden, my pet goes "RAWR!" and charges him, exploding all the traps. So we rush in and slaughter everyone except the ranger, since he started setting up traps again but had like no health. Then, I think Panic pulled out his longbow (he was our Monk) and shot him once and killed him. I lol'd. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:33, 29 July 2008 (EDT) About Ritspike I'd like to ask you to reconsider your vote on the ritspike. For one, I know from personal experience that it is extremely difficult to prot that spike. Puff Puff Pass runs it all the time, and you can see them holding for hours at a time. It fails at cap points, sure, but it is still extremely deadly when you play it right. It's like Gravity Spike - you don't see that many people running it, but when you learn to play it, you're unstoppable. Snakes on a Wii 18:32, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :You can interrupt like half the spike. If they've got a Magebane then you can easily interrupt 3 Spirit Rifts and practically half your spike. Prot Spirit, Aura of Stability, etc all easily overcome it. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:35, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::Ritspike is dead (finally). And good players run bad builds to hold halls all the time. It's like winning in TA, tbh. -- Armond Warblade 18:54, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::Lol, that was a great metaphor. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:57, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::It was a simile. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 19:33, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Signet of Malice Ressurection Chant Bane Signet Healing Breeze Mending dancing daggers monk Please change your vote.. The build is now a whole lot better. I mean i took out dancing daggers and used jagged strike. please change your vote :D-- 19:55, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :OH THAT MAKES IT COMPLETELY DIFFERENT 5-5-5 NOW PL0X! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:58, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :: Yay my first 5/5/5 build woohoo. OMG now i gottza make a whole new build combining the synergy with firestorm and Hamstring.-- 20:01, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Fucking bored I'm bored on GW right now. Want to try some silly GvG splitter/flagger builds or do TA or something. GO FUCKING GOGO! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:36, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :^ Frosty No U! 10:38, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::Face Rebel Rising in AT's and run 8 monks tbh. Brandnew. 10:40, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::Lol, rawr vs. rawr. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:41, 29 July 2008 (EDT) firebal instead of 1 aeo spell? Do you think firebal would be better isnead of Teinai's Heat since i got already much damage of the aeo. And it would be good vs players. (http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:E/A_Fiery_Promise) asked it in comments but noone aswers :Probertjan 10:49, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :Teinai's is generally better at shrine capping. Larger AoE + Burning, and it gets recharged by AP anyway. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:17, 29 July 2008 (EDT) So i herd u like mudkips... 19px*Jebus* Is 11:20, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :I looks like he's gonna punch the dude TBH. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:23, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::HES GOING FOR A BIIIGG HUUUUGGGGGGG AWWWWW 19px*Jebus* Is 11:26, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::Three things amuse be about that picture: 1. The size of Mudkip's head, 2. The limp-ness of his head fin, and 3. Whatever the hell is poking through that guy's jeans. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:32, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Lolflagger prof=Mo/A hea=12+1+1 pro=10+1 div=8+1MeldSpiritKissConditionsTouchGuardianVeilDash/build It works to some extent, and by works I mean I tested it with Frosty. Discuss. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:28, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :It worked after about 5 goes yes. Frosty No U! 11:29, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::To bad shadowstepping makes you drop flags. Brandnew. 11:30, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::indeed. 19px*Jebus* Is 11:31, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::Not if you are Korean. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 11:32, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::My meteor shower flagger was way braver anyhoo. Brandnew. 11:33, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Koreans flag with PwK in their hands frrl Brandnew. 11:33, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Well, actually you cast Meld on Guild Lord or nearby NPC, pick up flag, run it to stand, drop it on stand, cancel Meld, repeat. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:34, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::(EC)Meld automatically "unmaintains" itself when you're just over a radar range away from the ally, right? 'cause otherwise, Meld to Lord/archer/etc, run in flag and bampf! back to the flag in a second when you need another. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:36, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::i can picture u running and then a rip axe shows up and ure like "o shit" lol. 19px*Jebus* Is 11:37, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yeah, that's why I brough Veil, to cover. I have a Rit version in my sandbox but sucks. And you Meld doesn't unmaintain itself. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:39, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::On the plus side, if they do rip it, they'll probably return the flag and then you'll be right next to it. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:44, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Pretty much, unless some split catches you offguard or some random "BLAH BLAH BLAH REND ENCHANMENTS" hits you mid run. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:51, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::icy shackles=sexy. 19px*Jebus* Is 11:58, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Veil. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:59, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::rip. 19px*Jebus* Is 12:03, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Loltouchers Touchers are awesome srs bsns gankers, amiright? prof=Ranger/Necromancer Expertise=12+1+3 BloodMagic=12 Curses=3of BloodTouchBiteSignetDodgeHasteReflexesEnchantment/build Lolgank. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:25, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :Touchway HA is awesome in double fame weekends. LOLOL, WE ARE SWAY, TRY HITTING US WITH OUR 75% BLOCKFAGGORTRY. OSHT DOESN'T HALP AGAINST TOUCHES touchtouchtouchtouch poof, win. Brandnew. 14:33, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::Much better in teh GvGz. GANKAR! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:37, 29 July 2008 (EDT) GvG TOUCHWAY!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:40, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :NOT ENOUGH TOUCHERS! YOU USE EIGHT AND TURTLE THE GUILDLORD DIRECTLY WHEN THE MATCH STARTS /DOH. Brandnew. 14:42, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::NEEDS DA HEALAZ!!! Anyways, Touchers are probably better splitters then gankers as they can solo split because of their awesome defense combined with good speed boosts. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:43, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::: prof=N/any Blood=12+3+1 Soulreap=9+2 Death=9+2FervorAuraTouchBiteMasochismOptionalOptionalOptional/build AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA lol leet no? 19px*Jebus* Is 14:44, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::LULZ BUT MAI TOUCHES HEALZ MA! QQQQQ Brandnew. 14:44, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :Lol, not leet at all. CF requires spells, ur using skills. XD --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:45, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::THATS WHY ITS LEET FOOL 19px*Jebus* Is 14:47, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Halls is a joke That's Brave Like Buffalo winning in cap points with one healer dc. GG hoh. Snakes on a Wii 19:47, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :Gogogo Balanced. Nonono buffalos. Anyway, buffalo is not nearly as strong as bear. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:51, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::Of course not. It is not strong like bear, but any build that encourages you to stand and take aoe is very brave... like the buffalo. Point being: It's a joke build, sure. But it's a joke build that doesn't do too badly either. And it is quite hilarious to see SH knock your health less than a quarter. Snakes on a Wii 20:09, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::Eh, if there's some huge rise in it to make it as awful as Sway, you can repost and I'll revote. Still, it's a gimmick. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:10, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::It's HA, of course it's a gimmick. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 22:08, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::After being beaten in 2v2 gank wars by a spear warrior you still don't see their strengths? For shame Guild. Theorycraft fail less please. It's discouraged now. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 02:39, 30 July 2008 (EDT) who needs knocklocking in AB? The bloody Monks on the Res shrines. I really hate Healing Burst when I'm playing as Assassin. :) Selket Shadowdancer 20:23, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :It's still overly easily to kill him. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:23, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah but you tend to use alot more energy if you're having to go it solo (it does happen sometimes if you get split from your team and you see the oppurtunity). Thanks for the unbiased vote anyway. Selket Shadowdancer 20:24, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::Fine, I'll change vote accordingly. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:25, 29 July 2008 (EDT) W/E Stonefist Shower Is a 9 second knocklock. Wake up assassins WAKE UP-- 21:52, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :Unfortunately, it doesn't work: not with Earthbind, either. :( [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:55, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::Aww... damn anet and their false logic and Knockdown prevention ><-- 21:56, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::That would be pretty damn overpowred. I'd use an E/Rt with Glyph of Renewal, Earthbind and Meteor Shower if it worked, though. XD Knocklock until you've got full exhaustion. XD[[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:03, 29 July 2008 (EDT) What's with Death's Charge? FDH is only really used for IMS anyway Tele into the NPCs at the shrine and use FDH to finish them off seems it does a decent amount of damage. Trust me when I say its a pretty viable tactic. I generally use Liguid Flame (over SH) and Flame Burst (optional) myself, to create an AoE spike that works a little like how the old Starburster use to. Selket Shadowdancer 13:26, 30 July 2008 (EDT) RA What were you running, I badly need a mesmer build that doesn't suck. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 13:40, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :I'll PM it to you. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 13:44, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Or this: prof=Me/W fas=8+1 ill=12+1+1 ins=10+1IneptitudeClumsinessof ClumsinessIncantationNightmareEnchantmentBashSignet/build -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:46, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :Strong RA Mesmer Frosty No U! 13:47, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::Ups, I've won lots :O -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:48, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::I run that very bar tbh, except I run D-Shot over Shield Bash, because I am a man. Frosty No U! 13:49, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::And why the fuck aren't you using Wandering Eye? Frosty No U! 13:49, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Inept manly lulz? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:50, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Lol, I've killed RA eles with this... It's sad. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:50, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Bad ele's, or lame Conjure Death? Frosty No U! 13:51, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Bad ones. Also, nothing's more funny then casting Inept on a Ranger whose halfway through casting Apply Poison, and the go "DARR!" and attack then... Anyway, swap out Clum Sig for Hum Sig or Frustration for some anti-caster, if you want. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:53, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I'd take Drain Enchantment over Inspired in RA, tbh. Moar energy and health. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:06, 30 July 2008 (EDT) That is what I play in RA/TA. Sometimes with FF. I am a pretty powerful mesmer when I have low-enough ping. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 14:10, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :TBH I suck at interrupting... And being able to kill a Necromancer with Clumsiness is loltastic. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:13, 30 July 2008 (EDT) prof=me/e water=12 fastcast=10+1+1 fire=8TridentStormVisionIceSteamof ImmolationAttunementSignet/build touchers get pissed when i solo them. touchers rage hard and think they're pro. and sins. especially moebius shitters. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 14:31, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :Lol like that Moebius shitter who was on my team "Go back to being a Mesmer stop being an elementalist!" -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 15:26, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::I told him he was bad, "but at least he uses his own skills". [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 18:27, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Very bad indeed And you wasn't that bad tbh, just need to make sure you know when to fall back, ie when everyone else is, we even got a win (against some really bad people), and we could have won the last one to, we boosted and me, ska and Mis were taking the base, but folded just to soon, anyway, hopefully more gvg tomorrow or something. Frosty No U! 19:01, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :You did fine. Only problem was you being too far forward. You need to be back near the monks snaring and blinding the warriors. Make them overextend to try and take potshots at you. Just fuck up anything that goes near the monks. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] sexiness! 19:20, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::Indeed, then we can fry any overextended niggers, and Misery should have rambo healed me at the end, pussy. Frosty No U! 19:21, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::No, I should have Rambo healed Ska, you were deadweight ;o - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 19:30, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Oh I see, when I am near you, it's Lets give some love to frosty, now I am in trouble, DIE NIGGER. :< I want rambo love :< Frosty No U! 19:31, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Ok, I admit I should have been braver, but I thought our backline would buy us some more time tbh. Me dying would have been worth the ele dying. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 19:34, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::First off, I have to go to Frosty on this one, as he NEVER d/c'd from the game (MISERY!!). Secondly, thank you for not calling me "that bad". I just get distracted sometimes and it's hard to hear people on Vent. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'''Wah]] Wah!* 19:42, 30 July 2008 (EDT) User:Relyk/Contest/Ursan jOIN EET PLEEZ-- 19:12, 30 July 2008 (EDT) =)-- 19:12, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :But rely said we couldn't turn people into Frosty the snowman OR GoD :< Frosty No U! 19:13, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::then what is the freakin point xD--TheNoob 20:13, 30 July 2008 (EDT)